


I see it in your eyes (you won't be alright)

by AvaDay



Category: Conviction
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Пост-финал. Написано в 2006 году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I see it in your eyes (you won't be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-финал. Написано в 2006 году.

Моя ладонь лежит рядом с твоей. Их разделяет совсем немного. Но я так боюсь дотронуться до тебя. Боюсь, как никогда не боялся. Даже тогда, в зале суда, когда это ублюдочное чудовище направило на меня дуло пистолета и велело идти передать его требования, иначе «во лбу каждого из твоих приятелей появится по аккуратной дырочке». Тогда я еще верил, что у любой истории может быть хэппи-энд. А сейчас я смотрю тебе в глаза и вижу, что там осталось лишь воспоминание о прежней тебе. Ты живешь в осколках разбитого зеркала. Часть тебя есть в каждом из них, но если сложить их вместе - снова целой ты не станешь. Поначалу ты так старалась выбраться из кусочков мрачного стекла, вновь и вновь раня себя об острые углы, что у тебя не осталось сил помнить, зачем тебе это надо. Твои волшебные глаза остаются такими же удивительно красивыми, но в них больше нет того света, который дарил мне надежду. Рождал уверенность в том, что наша борьба что-то значит. Давая силы собраться и идти дальше. Те силы, которых в тебе я больше не вижу. Я перестаю верить, что еще когда-нибудь увижу твою улыбку. Ту самую, в ответ на которую нельзя было не улыбнуться самому. За которую было невозможно не любить тебя. Любовь к тебе – главное, что есть у меня. Но иногда любви не хватает, чтобы спасти.


End file.
